


Turian War Assets Acquired

by Chromaticism



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Breathplay, Breeding Kink, Bukkake, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Oral Penetration, Exhibitionism, Facials, Frottage, Gangbang, Humiliation, Knotting, Large Cocks, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Submission, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromaticism/pseuds/Chromaticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the kink meme:<br/><b>Male Shepard loves being used and humiliated by big turian dicks</b><br/><i>Male Shepard/multiple </i><br/><i>Can include Garrus, NPCs, OCs etc</i></p><p>With the Reapers temporarily waylaid at Menae, Shepard goes to Pinnacle Station in search of allies. Unfortunately for him Admiral Ahern has retired to Intai'sei. Despite that, Guard Captain Vidinos has an offer for him that he finds himself unable to refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turian War Assets Acquired

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut involving more than two people. I focussed a lot on trying to give each character a voice, and their own individual flavour, so I hope I succeeded on that front.
> 
> Enjoy!

Pinnacle Station was a bust. Shepard had came here in the hope that Admiral Ahern would be willing to back his cause, but unfortunately for him, Ahern had retired a year ago and had been replaced by a turian who’d made it very clear he was not welcome on the station.

He exited the simulation room with a sigh, almost walking into Guard Captain Vidinos who’d returned to his spot to the left of the door whilst Shepard was inside. Vidinos gave him a perfunctory nod as the door sealed shut behind him.

“Commander Shepard,” he said, just as gruff as he’d been those years ago. “Still got my rifle?”

Shepard thought back to the Normandy SR-1 and Alchera. He may not be a material physicist, but he was fairly sure that that Breaker X Vidinos had given him so reluctantly had been vaporized upon atmospheric entry.

“Can’t say I do, Vidinos,” he murmured.

Either Vidinos had noticed he’d hit a sore spot, or he didn’t care, as he shook his head in dismissal.

“I told you it was a piece of garbage.”

“It served me well, believe it or not,” Shepard admitted, recalling all the tight spots the high calibre weapon had gotten him out of on Ilos.

“Why are you here?” Vidinos bluntly asked.

“I was looking to recruit Admiral Ahern to help fight the Reapers,” Shepard said. “It seems I was too late.”

“He retired to Intai’sei. Knowing him, he probably took up arms as soon as he heard of the assault on Menae,” Vidinos said, sounding almost apologetic. “Allow me to escort you to the dock.”

“I require an armed guard to leave now?” Shepard asked.

A wry sneer crossed Vidinos’ plated lips.

“From what I’ve heard, the last time you were on a space station an asteroid was thrown into a neighbouring relay, obliterating the space station in the explosion. You cannot blame me for being cautious,” Vidinos said with a hard glare. “Pandemonium follows you, Shepard.”

“Fair point,” Shepard agreed.

Vidinos’ eyes became hawk-like at Shepard’s easy nonchalance, and he seemed to watch him carefully for any sudden movements.

They walked in silence to the dock. As the sleek curves of the Normandy slowly entered view, Shepard tried to make some friendly small talk.

“Say, Vidinos, what’s your background? I can’t imagine you’ve always been security here.”

“Spec-ops,” Vidinos said, pride evident in his voice.

Shepard whistled in appreciation. Perhaps this trip wouldn’t entirely be a bust.

“What would it take to get you to leave your post here and fight against the Reapers?”

Vidinos came to a halt, eyeing Shepard in contemplation.

“Let’s discuss this in the barracks,” he suggested.

* * *

There was no one inside, and despite that, the room was permeated with the scent of male turian - a rich musky smell with a sweet metallic tang. Shepard had to focus not to remember the memories associated with that scent. Poor Nihlus.

The barracks were more of a leisure room (considering how few people even knew the existence of the station, Shepard couldn’t blame the rather lavish accommodations), containing several vidscreens around tables, couches and armchairs, terminals, armory lockers for emergencies and eight turian beds with personal belongings neatly placed besides them. On the right side of the room, Shepard could see the entrance to an extensive armory.

Vidinos locked the door behind them, activating an additional biometric lock for good measure. Shepard rose an eyebrow at the need for so much privacy.

Vidinos immediately cut to the chase.

“I’ll join you on one condition,” Vidinos said. There was a predatory element to his gaze, and Shepard had to force himself not to shudder in recollection of what that look meant coming from a turian.

“Go on,” Shepard said, forcing himself to stand still as Vidinos advanced on him.

One thing Shepard had always appreciated about turians was their directness. What Vidinos proceeded to say next, however, was one of the things that definitely required a more subtle approach.

“You submit to me and service my squad,” he said.

“What?” Shepard said. To his relief, he managed to say that without stuttering. Unfortunately for Shepard, his mind had latched onto the idea. He wasn’t a huge xenophile, with only having been with one turian and an asari, but he had always had a thing for giving up control. He’d also always found turians appealing with their long bodies and ropey muscles. The idea of giving over control to a squad of turians, to be used as they wished.. he could feel himself hardening in his standard issues at the idea.

Somehow, Shepard ended up with his back to the wall, Vidinos having advanced on him during his consideration. He placed his gloved hands on Shepard’s shoulders, and moved closer to the point where their armored bodies almost touched.

“You heard me, Shepard. There are eight of us, including myself.”

Vidinos scowled, clearly irritated. It was as if by having to repeat his demand he was the one at risk of being offended.

There was nothing stopping Shepard from saying no, but the idea of servicing _eight_ turians was just so stuck in his mind.

Vidinos must have thought he was losing him as he leaned into him, burying his nose in Shepard’s throat, scenting him. It was perhaps that which made Shepard moan, the invasion of his personal space proving to be oddly arousing rather than offensive. Vidinos withdrew just an inch with a satisfied grunt in his throat, and it was clear that Vidinos had just confirmed what he’d already known. He spoke directly into his ear.

“You want this, Shepard,” Vidinos said, “do not deny your body. If discretion is what concerns you, know that _nothing_ will leave my squad regarding what happens between us. Just as I am a man of character, so are my men. We will hold this in the strictest of confidences, I promise you this.”

Vidinos idly lapped at his throat, nibbling it with sharp teeth. Shepard had to muster every iota of willpower to not moan, to not shudder and further reveal his throat to his ministrations.

“All you have to do is submit to me, and I’ll give you what you want,” Vidinos promised, removing his body from Shepard’s.

“What do you get out of this?” Shepard questioned.

“Commander Shepard on the end of my cock and subservient to me,” he said bluntly.

Vidinos’ eyes locked unflinchingly with Shepard’s, imprinting upon him a sudden urge to agree.

“I’ll do it,” he said thickly.

There was a flash of satisfaction in Vidinos’ eyes and he stalked towards him, removing the glove on his right hand in order to grip Shepard's face in his large, clawed hand. Shepard idly noted that his purple markings looked like teeth as his light green eyes bored into him.

“On your knees, human,” he growled.

There was so much command in that order, making Shepard suddenly know exactly why he was a spec-ops captain. Shepard fell to his knees instantly.

“Strip,” he added as an afterthought.

Vidinos watched in silence as he removed his armor, placing it in a neat pile to the side, and his eyes were drawn immediately to the various scars from battle lining his torso.

“Remain on your knees and come closer,” Vidinos murmured when Shepard was nude before him.

Shepard shuffled towards him.

Vidinos nodded at his instant compliance and began to work on removing his own armour. When Shepard moved his hands to help, Vidinos pushed them out of the way. Vidinos allowed Shepard a perusal of his body when he was clad in only his omnitool glove. Having only been with one other turian, Shepard couldn’t help but compare them. Vidinos was heavily built, with powerful muscles littering his frame almost to the same degree that Nihlus had, and incredibly broad at the shoulder, or rather cowl, for a turian. He was taller than Nihlus had been, standing more than a head taller than Shepard. Like most of his kind, he was narrow at the waist, and wide at the hip. His hips led to long, powerful legs with two strong two-toed digitigrade feet. His genital plates had already spread, the tip of his blue cock peeking through the sheath, and were moist with his lubricant.

“You will coax me from my plates and suck my cock. Is that understood?”

Shepard nodded, letting Vidinos guide him by gripping his head. He lapped at the soft flesh of Vidinos’ crotch, pointedly avoiding the tip of his cock for now, having missed the sweet, metallic taste of turian arousal more than he’d imagined. Within seconds of this treatment of Vidinos’ leathery sheath, his cock emerged in earnest. Shepard continued to suckle on the tip of his slowly growing cock, making no secret of loving the taste of his cock with low moans. Taking the fully erect cock in hand, Shepard could just about wrap his hand around it at the middle; he was so thick. The knot though, the knot was thicker than his wrist.

“Like what you see, Shepard?”

Shepard hummed an affirmative.

Vidinos wrapped his larger hand around Shepard’s, pulling it back and forth along his fluid slickened length. “Don’t worry, you’ll become incredibly well acquainted with my cock in the coming hours.”

Vidinos moved Shepard’s hand off of his cock, and pushed himself through Shepard’s lips. Looking up brought Vidinos’ wide sneer into view and he thrust into the back of his throat, provoking a weak gag out of him.

They adopted a slow, methodical pace, each thrust hitting the back of his throat, reminding them of the large fraction of his cock outside of his mouth. Shepard dropped his mouth off of Vidinos’ cock to encourage him to be rougher.

“Here I was expecting you to put me in my place, Vidinos,” Shepard said, licking his lips for any stray fluids. “Are you going fuck my face or what, Vidinos? Going to make me take all of that fat turian cock in my throat, huh?”

Vidinos snarled at him, and pulled him back onto his cock. He gripped Shepard’s hair tightly, twisting it in his haste, as he pulled him down until his lips pressed against the knot at his base. For the first time, Vidinos moaned. As if to punish him for besting him, Vidinos’ grip in his hair became vice-like, holding him there, and Shepard swallowed rhythmically around the thick turian member lodged in his throat. The lightheaded feeling of running low on air made him so aroused it likely would have been difficult to breathe regardless of if Vidinos pulled out or not. Shepard wrapped his arms around Vidinos’ waist, unknowingly provoking a low growl out of him, to prolong the feeling.

Vidinos stroked his cheek with the tip of a talon, raising goosebumps with his gentle, yet dangerous touch. Unknowing of his Cerberus augmented respiratory system, Vidinos eventually forced him off of his cock by pulling away from him, likely fearing him suffocating.

Vidinos stepped back slightly, taking an idle stroke of his cock.

“You’re such a whore, Shepard. So desperate for turian cock you’re willing to forgo breathing. Bring me to completion and I’ll let you have more,” he promised.

Shepard didn’t waste any time when the talons wrapped in his hair loosened, he slid off of his length completely before deepthroating it again.

Vidinos sighed and began to meet Shepard’s vigorous cocksucking, thrusting his hips rapidly into the suction offered by Shepard’s mouth. It didn’t take long for Vidinos and Shepard to find a rhythm that worked for them. On every thrust Vidinos’ large swollen knot collided with his lips, and his tapered tip pressed against the curvature of Shepard’s throat, guiding the rest of his thick member behind it.

“I’ve seen asari more restrained than you,” Vidinos said.

“Contingents Alpha-1 and Alpha-2 to the barracks now,” Vidinos barked above him into his omnitool. Shepard shook in lust at what he knew to be coming, and intensified his efforts. Vidinos moaned for the second time at the feeling of Shepard’s throat repeatedly closing around the tip of his cock. With a thrumming growl, he wrested control from Shepard, holding onto his ears, and began to really pound into him, fucking his throat with all the power in his hips.

Shepard could only gurgle and moan around him, moving his hand down to stroke himself.

“Take your hand away!” Vidinos barked, prodding the offending appendage with the sole of his foot. “Human whores like you do not pleasure themselves.”

As if to confirm the statement, Shepard shuddered and groaned around Vidinos’ cock.

“Your only purpose, Shepard,” and there was something incredibly powerful in hearing Vidinos’ rough, bitonal voice using his name to demean him, “is to please turians, to let them use you like the shameless slut you are.”

It took only minutes for the biometric lock on the door to be accessed, and a group of turians entered the room in single-file. They quickly came to a halt, no doubt having quickly seen the sight of their naked superior rapidly fucking a human’s mouth.

“At ease, men,” Vidinos said.

Shepard wished he could see his audience, to see what he was going to have to handle, but he had a Captain to take care of. He could feel eyes on the side of his head as he slurped and gagged around Vidinos’ thrusting cock. It was probably a mixture of discipline and shock that had not resulted in an outburst from any of his men.

“Men, you recognize Commander Shepard, I imagine,” Vidinos said, not missing a beat in his frantic thrusts. “He has offered to commit his body to the commendable task of pleasing some of the finest soldiers the Marines have ever seen. If you’re not interested, you’ll leave now and hold your silence.”

There was an ensuing silence, neither the sound of the door opening or of any footsteps reaching Shepard’s ears. “Very well,” Vidinos said. He pulled out of Shepard’s mouth with a grunt, stroking himself to an explosive climax all over Shepard’s face. Shepard caught what he could in his mouth, eagerly enjoying the spicy sweet taste of turian cum. Vidinos’ load coated Shepard’s face, and it trickled down in long strands, falling onto his chest. Vidinos squeezed out the remaining droplets from his cock and dragged it along his face, smearing his cum every which way. As Shepard began to suckle at his cock, draining it for all the remaining seed, Vidinos continued.

“Ground rules. Again, you will not say a word of this, and you will be reasonable. No biting, no clawing.”

“I don’t mind actually,” Shepard interjected. “Just not too deep.”

Vidinos snorted, acting as if he hadn’t heard him.

“Be silent and clean me, human slut,” Vidinos ordered, and pushed down his throat again.

The sounds of armour hitting the ground emerged as Shepard slowly pressed his lips against the swell of Vidinos’ knot. Again, talons curled into his hair and held him there.

“Most importantly, you will not take this as an excuse to be antagonistic to Commander Shepard in public. In fact, treat Shepard disrespectfully at your own peril. I certainly won’t be jumping to your defense if you take this opportunity as an incentive to be idiotic and attempt to antagonize him. I’ll personally cheer for him as he wipes the floor with you. Is that clear?”

Judging by the silence, the squad had replied with nods.

Without any warning, Vidinos began to thrust in and out of his throat again. Shepard loved it and didn’t even bother to hide it, his eyes fluttering and a wanton moan echoing around the thick member in his mouth. It was easy to forget his own erection throbbing unattended.

“Shepard is a whore for turian cock,” he added with a rumbling chuckle, and there was an answering collective laugh at that, “so humiliate him. Show him the might of the turian hierarchy and his true place amongst us. But most importantly, show him his insignificance in the face of so much turian masculinity. We will give him more than he can handle, won’t we?”

“Yes, Captain,” a chorus of deep voices said.

And then Vidinos pushed him off. Shepard almost didn’t hear the approaching laughs when he groaned in disappointment, so focussed he was on the taste of Vidinos remaining in his mouth.

“I have some paperwork to do, whore,” he said. “I won’t be far, just at the terminal, so do a good job with my squad and I might use you later.”

He walked away, leaving him to the tender mercies of his subordinates.

“We’ll take it from here, Captain,” a voice from behind him said. “Face us, human.”

There were seven turians, standing tall and naked, with large blue cocks pointing at him. A variety of carapace colours met him, ranging from a dark blue to Sergeant Dahga’s dark brown. Shepard discreetly winked at him as he focussed on the turian approaching him. The speaker, standing a step ahead of his comrades, was taller than Vidinos had been. He was a greyish white hue with a distinctive large crack in the plating around his right eye. His yellow eyes, framed by sloping, gold parallel wedges, were somehow both aroused and dismissive.

“First Lieutenant Luxen, human,” he said. He seemed to think that was enough of an introduction, choosing to take his cock in hand and tease Shepard’s lips, toying with his desperation to suck more turian cock. Shepard, trying desperately to capture the lieutenant’s weeping cock tip between his lips, couldn’t help but agree. “Get on your back on that table and open your mouth for us, slut.”

Shepard got to his feet, ascending onto the table with almost frantic haste. Once in position, he opened his mouth, revealing the slight filmy sheen of turian seed on his tongue and teeth.

“Look at his mouth, sir,” a turian said. “He didn’t swallow all of the Captain’s seed.”

“Look at his _face_ ,” Luxen murmured. He moved over to Shepard’s right, opening his mouth further with a rough pull on his jaw.

The other turians crowded in further, surrounding Shepard on all sides as they looked down on him with predatory eyes and cocks in hand.

“Spirits..” Another said.

“Blunt teeth, blunt fingernails. You’re small. At least asari have their biotics to kid themselves that they weren’t made for breeding with everything they see. Perhaps this is your species true place in the galaxy, bending over for turians to be used,” Luxen said. A turian out of his vision gripped his ass, squeezing it.

“He’s certainly soft enough for it,” they said.

Luxen stroked a finger across a long mandible in thought.

“Why did we assault Shanxi when we could have just fucked you all? You are said to be humanity’s finest soldier, and here you are ready to be a fucking cumdump for us,” Luxen said.

Shepard moaned.

“Your words are arousing him further, Lieutenant,” a smooth voiced turian said.

“Let’s get to work then. One human whore against the strength of a turian spec-ops squad; the odds are more than stacked in our favour,” Luxen said.

That seemed to be all the invitation they needed to get to work. Turians crowded him, some stroking themselves as Luxen straddled his chest. The table creaked sympathetically in the wake of their combined weights but held. A thick, wet erection entered Shepard’s lax hand.

“Stroke,” a rough voice said.

Another cock quickly found his other hand, and he began to pump them back and forth, enjoying the incredibly smooth texture of both of the turian cocks in his hands.

“Sergeant, prepare him for us. It’s one thing to fuck this useless whore raw, but another to do it without preparation,” Luxen said.

Dahga knelt between Shepard’s eagerly spread legs, returning the wink he’d given him earlier on when they made eye contact, and hefted them over his cowl. He took a long lick from the top of his taint to his pucker, prodding it with the thin tip of his rasping tongue before sinking it in. Shepard moaned, squirming at the rough, slightly dry appendage snaking into his rectum.

Luxen sunk his cock into Shepard’s mouth, pulled his head towards him by his ears, and began to thrust into him with wild abandon.

“Choke on it,” he growled, a rattling moan escaping him as he found a rhythm he liked. As he said that, Dahga’s long, rough tongue found his prostate and dragged tantalizingly against it. He had to have been with a human male before.

Luxen’s hands fell onto his shoulders, and his talons dug in, drawing blood, as he pulled Shepard into one of his thrusts. His knot surged into Shepard’s mouth, filling it almost entirely with its bulk. Luxen tried to pull out, a muttered ‘shit’ reaching Shepard’s ears, but was stymied by the fact that Shepard’s jaw was refusing to open wide enough. Only half his knot could get out before proving too large to be removed. Unknown to the lieutenant, Shepard was holding his jaw as tight as possible in an attempt to prevent him from leaving. He wanted that knot in his mouth. He wanted it to grow and seal that turian cock in his mouth. He didn’t know how long they’d be tied for, not really caring to be honest, but it tasted so good and filled him so well. It had to stay.

“Don’t kill him, Luxen,” Vidinos said from behind Shepard. “The slut has admirable lung capacity, but there will be no accidents. Pull it out now.”

Luxen gave an anguished snarl, trying to pull out again. Again, his knot came out halfway before being unable to come out any further without hurting Shepard. He started to become frantic, trying to ease his knot out from a variety of angles, but it could go no further. Luxen was on the verge of panicking, a buzzing vibration being transferred between them by their connection. Part of Shepard realized that he was likely making the gruff First Lieutenant scared for his safety, but the rest of him was too hungry for turian cock to care. Thankfully for Luxen, one of the turians who was waiting their turn quickly stepped forward and gently felt along Shepard’s jaw, moaning at the feel of the knot through his cheek, and realized Shepard’s game.

“Lieutenant, he’s holding his jaw shut,” the turian said. It was the young blue-eyed turian with the very uniform red plating. He’d been one of the three turians who’d been stroking themselves.

Luxen felt along his jaw for himself, and laughed hard. Despite his mirth, there was no hiding the relief in his voice.

“You devious little whore. You wanted me to tie with your mouth? You wanted me to breed it?” Luxen asked.

Shepard blinked, feigning obliviousness, around the cock still knotted in his mouth before nodding, somehow managing a coy smirk into Luxen’s crotch with his lips wrapped tightly around his sheath.

“He nodded, sir,” the same turian said.

The turian with their cock in his right hand groaned at the revelation, and he came all over the right side of Shepard’s torso, marking his skin with his slimy seed.

“Right you are, Corporal. Spirits, I want to tie with your mouth, slut. It would cement your place as just a sleeve for turian cock. You certainly want it,” Luxen said, sounding so aroused it was painful for Shepard to hear. It meant he was failing the squad. “But orders stand and the rest of the squad deserve a turn.”

Shepard reluctantly stretched his mouth as wide as he could, and the tension that had been in the room faded as Luxen’s long turian cock emerged, completely covered in saliva. Freed from his mouth, it twitched and throbbed, spewing endless strands of precum onto Shepard’s already coated face. He was so close.

“I’m going to punish you for being such a stupid whore, trying to suffocate just to have my cock to yourself for longer,” Luxen promised.

Luxen took his cock and slapped his face with it, managing to make a satisfying dull thwack with the weight behind his cock. The turians laughed raucously, and Luxen slapped him again on the other cheek, smearing both Vidinos’ drying cum and his own fluids.

“I don’t think there’s a greater ego boost than having Commander Shepard want to suffocate just to keep your cock in his mouth,” Dahga said, chuckling with a turian stood next to him. He fell back to his knees and began tongue fucking his ass once more. However, this time, he slowly eased a finger covered in a cool gel with it.

“I know you were worried, but I can hold my breath for a really long time,” Shepard said. Luxen gave him a dubious look.

“Cybernetics,” he simply said.

“No one said you could speak, whore,” Luxen growled.

Luxen thrust back into his mouth, going for the same almost hilting strokes he’d taken before. Shepard gagged, but met his efforts enthusiastically. Again, he found himself appreciating the improvements that Cerberus had made to his respiratory system. It was a good mental picture to imagine how Lawson would have reacted to know that he was using her two years of cutting-edge medical engineering innovation to allow turians to fuck his throat with impunity.

Luxen pulled out of his mouth, resting the tip of his cock on the tip of Shepard’s tongue.

“Show the squad how much you love turian cock, whore. I’m going to paint your mouth with turian seed,” Luxen groaned.

He gave himself a couple of slow pumps as Shepard watched the juicy turian cock in front of him, almost cross-eyed, as it jerked and throbbed with a pending climax.

Luxen came with a shudder, and his eyes watched intently as Shepard received every large spurt of seed on his tongue, keeping his mouth wide open to allow his spectators to see how much he wanted it. He had to swallow some of it, the volume proving too large to keep all in his mouth, but he kept the vast majority on his tongue. Sometime during Luxen’s orgasm, the turian who he’d been stroking in his left hand came, saying something that Shepard’s translator couldn’t translate, and came all over Shepard’s left hip.

“Swallow it, slut,” Luxen said once his orgasm had ended. He closed Shepard’s jaw with a slow, deliberate hand. Still making eye contact with Shepard, he tilted Shepard’s head back and watched his throat, nodding with satisfaction at the bobbing of Shepard’s adam’s apple. Shepard swallowed it with a loud moan, staring back at Luxen as he did so.

“How did it taste, slut?” The turian with the smooth, sexy voice who’d spoken earlier said. He came into view, standing to Shepard’s right. He was watching him whilst toying with his thick cock. He was short for a turian and barefaced, but made up for it with unique dark blue plating and a cut body. His oddly striking looks certainly helped.

“Great. Just the right combination of sweet and spicy,” Shepard said, licking his lips in memory. “I fucking love turians.”

A turian who’d been stroking themselves, walked forwards and sprayed their load on his face, painting his face anew. Shepard turned to face the dick unloading on him, giving him a better angle to coat him.

“Captain, may the Spirits bless you for bringing this opportunity,” the turian said, stepping back once his orgasm was finished. His cock, still rock hard, was dripping seed on the floor.

“Thank the power you hold, Tech Sergeant Makyll,” Vidinos said. “Shepard is just a simple whore for turian cock, nothing more. Think of him as nothing more than a vessel for your cocks.”

“You want his mouth, Lorius?” Luxen asked, turning to the dark blue turian.

“I want him on his hands and knees, like the breeding animal he is,” he purred. “Then I’ll take his mouth.”

“Is he ready, Sergeant?” Luxen asked, still comfortable on Shepard’s chest.

“Almost, Lieutenant,” Dahga said, having long removed his tongue. He’d spent a long time readying Shepard’s ass, and was on the verge of starting to push in a second finger. “He was really tight.”

“Roll over, whore,” Luxen ordered, rising off of his chest and sliding off of the table.

Dahga pulled his finger out, rising to his feet, as Shepard moved as requested. Someone slapped his ass, probably Dahga, when he was in the position. Even with the dark blue turian being short for his kind, his cock was still eye level with Shepard in this position. He really was small compared to them.

Lorius rubbed his cock all over Shepard’s face whilst Luxen joined Dahga at his ass.

“Dahga, just fuck him. Gently,” Vidinos said. He wandered into Shepard’s view and took a seat in an armchair behind the turian preparing to mount his mouth. He watched Shepard with a pleased smile, seeming to delight in seeing Shepard being used like this.

Lorius thrust into Shepard’s mouth and took a leisurely pace, slowly rocking back and forth in his hungry mouth. Meanwhile, Dahga was pressing the tip of his cock against his twitching asshole. Shepard was tempted to push back into Dahga’s gentle pressure, but that would require having less cock in his mouth. Something that couldn’t be abided by. He was glad he didn’t move when a rough pair of hands spread his cheeks apart to give Dahga a better angle.

“Go on, Sergeant,” Luxen purred, “give the human slut what he needs. Show him that there will be nothing better for him than the turian cocks of our squad.”

The group of turians answered him with a thrumming growl almost in unison, and Dahga pushed inside, moaning loudly at the feeling of Shepard’s constricting sphincter enveloping his shaft.

“How does he feel, Sergeant?” A voice he didn’t recognize said.

“Tight. Hot. It’s like he never wants to let you go,” Dahga said, and he was stroking Shepard’s back as if to comfort him. Whilst he wasn’t in any pain, he appreciated the sentiment and squeezed him in thanks. Dahga groaned and jolted, sending a few more inches inside of him, and the thickness of those inches made his ring ache in the best way. He felt full already, loving the feel of Dahga’s smooth cock inside him, stretching him open.

“Spirits,” he heard someone groan from behind him.

“It sounds like he has a turian pussy,” Lorius said, and he came in Shepard’s mouth with a sigh. “His mouth is like heaven. Fuck.”

“He feels a lot like a turian female,” Dahga said, slowly inching further and further inside him. “You have about half of me inside of you, Shepard. Do you think you can take all of me?”

Luxen and Vidinos snorted together.

“The _whore_ ,” and Vidinos enunciated the word with pointed condescension, “will take everything you give him. He’s not going to back down from the possibility of taking a turian cock plates deep. Shove it in if you have to.”

Dahga seemed to take the words seriously as his gentle press forwards turned into a demanding one. He thrust forwards, ignoring the grimace crossing Shepard’s face at the ensuing burning stretch, and sent the thick last inches of his cock through his sphincter. His knot collided with his hole, the round orb of flesh radiating so much heat that Shepard wondered if he’d be burned. Dahga felt so long that Shepard forgot how to breathe, and he choked around the shaft in his mouth, having stopped his swallowing of Lorius’ load.

Lorius continued to move at his slow pace during his orgasm, ignoring Shepard’s struggles, before finally stopping, allowing Shepard to lazily suckle on his thick, curved cock.

“I’m in,” Dahga said, resting his hands on Shepard’s hips.

“And now, Dahga? How does the slut feel?” Lorius grunted, pulling away from Shepard’s mouth as he became oversensitive. A long strand of cum linked Shepard’s lips to his cock and Lorius broke it with a quick dab of his cock against Shepard’s lips.

“His ass feels like a fucking turian cunt, Second Lieutenant,” he growled, “It molds to your shape. Spirits!”

Vidinos looked up from the datapad he was looking at, making eye contact with Shepard and hypnotising him with a smouldering look. The moment didn’t last long, as he stood up to speak to Dahga.

“Are you going to breed it, Sergeant? Are you going to fill it with turian seed for this hungry human whore?” Vidinos growled.

Shepard turned around, taking advantage of his head being free to make eye contact with Dahga. His brown eyes were hazy, but managed to follow Shepard’s. Maybe it was the sight of the cum all over Shepard’s face, the silent demand of ‘do as they say’ in his eyes, or maybe simply the words of his superior, because Dahga’s talons dug into his waist, pricking into his skin.

“Yes,” Dahga hissed. With a harsh jerk, he pulled entirely out, leaving his ring wide open, empty. With a low growl, he lined up his cock with Shepard’s dilated hole and slammed back in with a wet sound. There was a resounding smack as his plated hips met the firm flesh of Shepard’s ass. Dahga started a vicious rhythm, filling the room with the sharp smacking of plates upon flesh. Someone came on him again, and Shepard cried out, feeling his cock surge with orgasm and make a mess of the table beneath him.

“Someone silence him,” the blue-eyed turian said.

Makyll, the turian who’d praised Vidinos for setting up this situation, moved to his free hand and wrapped it around his cock. He used Shepard’s flagging muscle control to drag his hand up and down his cock. Shepard was so fixated on the feeling of Dahga ruining his ass, that he didn’t even notice.

Following the Corporal’s request, a dark grey plated turian who’d remained silent for the whole thing stepped up, and quickly thrust his cock into Shepard’s wide open mouth with a grunt.

It was easy to ignore the smarting of the cuts in his shoulders with so much cock around him, the long musky tasting cock in his mouth, Dahga rubbing against his prostate with his every harsh shove. The blue-eyed turian had taken advantage of his now empty right hand, and was slowly thrusting against his calloused palm, allowing Shepard to tease his shaft with the gentlest touch of his fingers when he thrust forward. To the turians, it seemed the touch of his work-hardened hands were incredibly soft.

There was a sudden surge of weight on Shepard’s back. The table gave a sudden creak, and the turian straddling him like a horse froze. He remained still for a couple seconds longer until entirely secure in the knowledge of the table’s stability. Once satisfied that the table wouldn’t collapse, they began to rub their erection along the small of his back and into the cleavage between his spread ass cheeks, still held wide apart for the thrusting Sergeant Dahga by First Lieutenant Luxen.

“What are you doing, Sorel?” the turian at his mouth asked, holding Shepard down to his knot in mimicry of what Vidinos had done earlier. The sharp curve to the right on his cock made it a harder challenge compared to Vidinos’ slight downward one despite his thinness in comparison.

“Improvising, Gunnery Sergeant Tritius,” they said, somehow managing to make his title sound like an insult with their dry tone. “He’s soft all over, so why not. There’s a reason why I was promoted to Warrant Officer and you weren’t.”

Tritius laughed, thrusting in Shepard’s mouth now, and fisted his hair tightly in his talons to pull his head back and forth to meet his thrusts.

“You’re never going to stop rubbing that in my face, aren’t you?”

“No,” Sorel said, failing to hide the amusement in his voice. With the lubrication supplied by his cock, it didn’t take long for him to have a slick trail of fluid to thrust through, reducing the friction so it was a wet glide back and forth.

“I’m so close,” Dahga groaned. He held Shepard’s hips even tighter and thrust as deep as he could without sending his knot in and filled his guts with turian cum. “Oh fuck, oh fuck…”

Dahga filled him with it, staying as deep as he could without tying. He pulled out with a groan, oily turian seed quickly following and trickling out of Shepard’s agape hole. Luxen, with his own cock, dragged the cum back towards his hole and pushed it back in. Luxen was thicker than Dahga, and it burnt when he hilted to the knot in Shepard, keeping all the turian seed inside of him plugged up. He would have moaned, but his mouth was occupied.

“When you have a whore as hungry as this one, Sergeant, you need to not waste a single drop. Not a single drop until we’re all empty. Understood?” He said.

“I read you loud and clear, sir,” Dahga said.

Sorel groaned, and quickly turned around and came all over Shepard’s back.

“You have a long couple of hours ahead of you, Shepard. I doubt you have the stamina to keep up with us, but really, what does it matter,” Luxen murmured.

Any hope of making a retort was stymied by the violent fucking that ensued, stealing the breath from him. Never mind the turian with the obsession of holding him down as he fucked his mouth.

* * *

First Lieutenant Luxen hadn’t been joking. By the end of it all, Shepard was a cum-covered wreck. His mouth had a strange thick sensation from having turian cum released into it again and again, his lips were rubbery from being wrapped around so much cock, his throat ached from all the facefucking he’d received, and he could still feel his swollen, ruined hole leaking what felt like a river of turian seed down his thighs and onto the table and floor.

There were several especially memorable moments. Like the time that everyone took a chance to rest, have a drink, and watch him and Second Lieutenant Lorius go at it. Shepard’s legs had been wrapped around his cowl and pushed back to the point where they were almost on either side of his head. Lorius had spoken against his lips as he made slow, loving thrusts, caressing his body with the pads of his fingers. After Sorel’s demonstration of the utility of his skin’s smoothness, they’d all taken an interest in feeling the texture. At that point, his cock had been soft, unable to grow hard again after so many orgasms.

“You love this, Shepard. If you want, we’ll gladly keep you. We’ll keep you with us after the coming Reaper war, giving you orgasm after orgasm. We’ll keep you satisfied with our cocks, ruining you for all other species. All you have to do is agree to be ours. All you have to do is agree to be used. Say it.”

Eyes fell upon him, and the room seemed to still to a halt with the low murmur of conversation from the seating around them falling silent. Shepard could feel Vidinos’ eyes sharp stare, the sharp stare he’d had on him for a long time as he watched his squad debase him, again and again, and filled him to the point where it felt like his stomach would start to swell with their seed, intensify upon him.

“I’ll gladly be used, but I won’t give myself up,” Shepard hoarsely said, struggling to speak between the sticky sensation in his mouth. He gave Lorius, whose pretty grey eyes were boring into his own, a taunting smirk. “I think you’ll have to do better than that to convince me.”

What had been gentle love-making turned into violent, angry plunges with the digging of talons into his sides.

“I won’t bother making you beg, Shepard. I know you’ll fold far too easily. I am generous, and I will give you one last chance. Say that you want to be ours, that you want to be our personal whore, our personal cocksleeve. Say it,” he had demanded.

Shepard had been crying out, shaking his head from side to side as Lorius had punished him with his cock. Dazed and tired from all the attention he’d received, he managed to say weeze a negative.

“No.”

Lorius seemed to have expected it, frowning slightly.

“Pity,” Lorius had said, and there was a marked disappointment in his voice.

With a few more thrusts, he’d came inside him, adding to the gooey mess that was his hole. As he came, he’d sank his teeth into Shepard’s neck. Vidinos had immediately barked at him to let go, sounding absolutely furious. There had been mutters of ‘barefaced bastard’ but they’d sounded vitriolic, fond even, rather than antagonistic, and Lorius had let go with a smirk, flashing his bloodied teeth at Shepard.

“Second Lieutenant Zant Lorius,” he had purred. He nibbled on Shepard’s lower lip, before giving his lips a sensual lick. “Remember me, Commander.” He remained on top of Shepard, buried to the hilt, and smirked at him. Shepard didn’t think he’d ever forget the short barefaced turian with the striking looks and daredevil demeanour, or the way he fucked really. Shepard had pulled him in for a kiss with his leaden arms, framing his face between his hands. Lorius had sighed into his mouth, returning it with soft pressure. As they began to get into their make out session, Lorius’ cock starting to become like organic steel inside of him, they were interrupted.

“Get a room,” Antony, the young blue-eyed turian, had said.

“What’d you say, whelp?” Lorius had barked in reply, still smooching at Shepard’s lips.

“I didn’t know being barefaced made you hard of hearing, so please forgive me, sir. I’ll speak louder.” There was a lone titter from Tritius, and the young turian took advantage of the growing anticipation to drive home the banter. “Get a room… sir!” he’d repeated, sounding just ridiculous shouting the words, but somehow just as derisive as the first time. He even snapped off a salute to complete his mockery.

The room had erupted in laughter. Even Shepard had laughed at that, watching Lorius give Antony a strange look as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He’d slid off Shepard’s body, pulling his cum covered cock out as an afterthought, and sat down next to Antony.

“Next sparring ring we reach, I’m going to beat the shit out of you, kid,” Lorius had said.

Antony had snorted.

“We’ll see, midget.”

“You’re so fucking dead, Corporal.”

Thinking of other memorable moments, Shepard thought of when Warrant Officer Sorel and Gunnery Sergeant Tritius had taken his mouth together, one thrusting in whilst the other pulled out, stretching his jaw to its absolute limits. He thought of Corporal Antony torturing him with gentle brushes and pinches of his nipples as he’d fucked him, managing to pull two climaxes from Shepard before his own, and he thought of Tech Sergeant Makyll power fucking him into the table for more than twenty minutes at a time. Still, despite this, his eyes had constantly wandered to Vidinos sat in front of him, wondering when he’d take his turn. That turn had never come.

“Men, you’re dismissed,” Vidinos said with a curt nod, snapping Shepard out of his recollections. Vidinos was stood in front of him on the table, in front of his lined up squad. As his squad wandered to their dropped gear and clothing, Vidinos added one other thing. “And remember, if any of you so much as whisper a word about what happened here outside of these barracks or to anyone not involved, I’ll have you _all_ locked in the brig for as long as Shepard is alive.”

“Yes, Captain,” they said as one.

Lorius stroked his back as he walked past whilst the rest of them had left with a cordial ‘Commander’. As Dahga walked past him, about to say goodbye, Vidinos pulled him back.

“Dahga, take Shepard to a shower and bring him back here.” Shepard caught Sergeant Dahga wink at him, a devilish grin on his red marked mandibles, as he walked past him to pick up his blue pauldrons and helped him to his feet. After placing all of his armour in the armory next door, Sergeant Dahga returned to Shepard where he was stood shakily.

“Are you alright, Commander?” He whispered as he helped him hobble to a shower.

“I’m good. Sore though,” he murmured back. “You?”

“Great,” he said with a smile.

They entered the metal tiled room slowly. Dahga was incredibly patient as he guided him to a shower stall.

“Wouldn’t want anyone to get any ideas,” he explained as he closed the stall door behind them.

“You sure you’re in Vidinos’ squad, Sergeant?” Shepard said, amused by his kindness.

“Call me Feriant, Commander,” Dahga said, turning on a nozzle above them both.

“Shepard,” he said.

He winced when he tried to stand up straight, groaning at the resounding ache in his ass.

“Still sore, Shepard?” Feriant asked.

“Beyond sore, Feriant. You guys wore me out,” he ground out.

“You wore me out too,” Feriant admitted, stroking his back in commiseration. “I know all about sore.”

Feriant soaped and rinsed him off carefully, apologizing whenever the water, laden with some form of decontaminant, stung the abrasions and cuts on his body.

“Sorry about this,” he said.

Shepard hushed him with a finger across his plated lips, and kissed him, melting against the lanky turian’s frame when his arms wrapped around him and he returned it. It spoke to experience with must have had with humans and asari that Feriant could kiss so well, considering he didn’t have lips to fully mold against Shepard’s own. They continued for a while, halting when Feriant guided Shepard against the wall. Looking down, Shepard was made aware of the long erection pressing against his thigh.

“Want to fuck me again, Feriant?” Shepard wrapped his arms around Feriant’s cowl when he began to move closer to him.

“If you’re up for it,” he murmured, pressing his forehead against Shepard’s.

Shepard wrapped his right leg around Feriant’s waist. He caught on incredibly quickly, lifting Shepard up with his hands cushioning his rear. He held him in the air as Shepard’s other leg wrapped around his thin waist.

Feriant guided himself into Shepard’s slowly recovering hole with a sigh, delaying any hopes of it returning to its original tightness as he stretched him anew. Of the turians that had fucked him, Feriant was the thinnest, but he made up for that with an incredible length. He fucked him slowly and lazily, kissing him all the while as he touched deeper inside Shepard than anyone ever had. Sometime into their coupling, the water cut out, likely due to them having exceeded the daily ration. It didn’t stop them, and Feriant moved one hand to Shepard’s erection, slowly pumping it back and forth in his rough grip.

“Do you want me to cum inside of you?” Feriant asked whilst hilt deep inside of him. It felt like he was somewhere in his stomach with the knot on his shaft inside of him, proving to be a perfect size for keeping his stretched hole plugged. He was the only person today who’d thrust their knot inside of him, Shepard realized.

“Do it, Feriant,” he said.

It took a few more thrusts for Feriant to cum, and unlike all the others, he made sure his knot was inside of him when he came. It expanded inside of him, locking them together, and Feriant came in a great rush inside of him. It just didn’t seem to end. Feriant buried his head in Shepard’s shoulder as he released inside of him, an intermittent whining moan escaping him. Shepard petted and stroked the sensitive parts of his fringe as he came down from his orgasm. A few more strokes from Feriant’s hand and he joined him, somehow managing to shoot a meager load on his brown carapace.

Feriant looked down at his cum streaked abdomen with a stoic face.

“Sorry about that,” Shepard said, not feeling at all sorry. If he didn’t want that to happen, he should have stopped stroking him when the water had cut out.

“If I was Lieutenant Luxen or Captain Vidinos, maybe anyone else on the squad, I’d tell you to lick it up,” he said. He ran his fingers through a streak of cum on his torso, testing the consistency with a flex of his talons. “Luckily for you, Shepard, I don’t mind.”

“In fact…” Feriant placed his cum coated talons in his mouth, humming contemplatively at the taste. Shepard swallowed thickly, unable to look away, as Feriant quietly ate the rest of his seed.

Finally, on the last mouthful, Feriant seemed to remember he was there.

“Salty,” Feriant said, provoking a laugh from Shepard. “It grows on you.”

Feriant moved closer to him, aiming to secure Shepard’s thighs closer to his waist as they waited out the tie.

“Spirits, Shepard,” he said, slightly out of breath, “this shower was a bit of a waste of time.”

“I came in completely covered in cum, Feriant. This is still an improvement,” Shepard said.

“Indeed,” a rough voice said from behind them. “I should have known Shepard would have wanted more.”

Vidinos entered the stall and approached them.

“He’s insatiable, Captain,” Feriant said.

“That he is, Sergeant. Follow me,” Vidinos said. Feriant secured Shepard to his body and followed his superior.

The showers were empty and silent, but the sounds of murmured conversation were audible from down the corridor. Vidinos’ squad had likely congregated in the barracks to gossip about their recent conquest. Shepard’s lips curled into an amused smile.

“What’s so funny?” Feriant whispered, having spent the walk paying attention to Shepard’s face.

“Just imaging what your squadmates are talking about,” Shepard whispered back.

A smile crossed Feriant’s mandibles.

Vidinos took them to what seemed to be his personal quarters. It was a lot less spartan than he’d expected. He had a large collection of guns mag-locked to the wall above a work bench littered with tools and mods, a terminal and vid screen to the right, and a large nest-like bed in the centre of the room covered in pillows and thin thermal blankets. Behind the bed, there was a large framed picture of his squad huddled around a large all-terrain vehicle in what looked like a marsh. Shepard noticed familiar faces, even seeing Sergeant Dahga smiling at him on the far right.

Vidinos surprisingly smiled at seeing what had grabbed Shepard’s attention.

“We’ve been together for a long time,” Vidinos murmured. “Six years of service.”

“Remember the Diluvian Wildlands, Captain?” There was a sadness in his amiable voice. Shepard gave him a pat on the back, relaxing into Feriant’s grip as he took a seat in the office chair at the terminal. He knew the sound of remembering losses all too well.

“Too well, Dahga,” he said with a grim nod. He brought out a snifter of turian brandy, and passed a glass to Feriant.

“To Captain Tenas,” Vidinos intoned, his gaze focussed on a tall brown turian in gleaming grey armor standing centrefold with intricate white markings. His markings reminded him of a set framing green eyes.

“To Captain Tenas,” Feriant and Shepard echoed.

The framed picture flickered quickly after, turning into another picture of the squad, this time in the middle of a simulation, judging by the flickering orange light in the background. Captain Tenas was absent.

“You can stay here until you’ve untied with Commander Shepard, Dahga.”

“Thanks, sir,” Feriant said.

It was silent whilst Vidinos put on his camos.

“I’ll be maybe twenty minutes. I need to clean the common area,” he muttered, seeming to still be incredibly morose. It seemed more like he needed time to himself.

Feriant relaxed in the chair.

“He’s probably going to ask everyone in the common area to go elsewhere,” Feriant mumbled.

“I can imagine, Feriant,” Shepard said, thinking of his own unnatural resurrection, thinking of Nihlus who had died before they could explore what was evolving between them.

“Captain Vidinos wasn’t always like this, Shepard, so I hope you don’t take his brusqueness personally,” Feriant said. “He took the loss of Captain Tenas really hard and hasn’t been the same since. Captain Tenas was a mentor to him, a mentor to us all.”

“He used to be friendly?” Shepard offered.

Feriant tapped his talons along the top of the terminal with a snicker.

“Not friendly.. more approachable, if a bit stoic,” Feriant said.

“It’s alright, Feriant,” Shepard said. “I know how loss can affect a person.”

He just had to look at Liara or Garrus to see the effects. Sometimes, he felt he didn’t even know anything about them with how much they’d changed.

They fell into silence again.

“I can imagine you’ve lost someone close to you too, Shepard,” Feriant said.

“Too many people, Feriant,” he said, sighing. “Family, friends.. lovers.”

“Were any of them turian?”

Shepard paused, considering whether he should talk about it before deciding to hell with it.

“A spectre. His name was Nihlus Kryik. He was an asshole, to be honest. Secretive. Manipulative. He was only kind when it suited him, and liked to pretend to be indifferent to everything in all other circumstances. Even now, looking back at how little time we actually had together. What was it, maybe two months? It was clear that he cared for me in his own way. That much was obvious,” Shepard said. Whilst Nihlus had been probably the most emotive turian he’d ever met, he was harder to read because of it. It had been hard to tell if his interest was sincere in the beginning.

“And he was a great fuck. The things that turian could do with his tongue...”

Feriant laughed, licking Shepard’s neck teasingly.

“Turian tongues, huh? What turian things don’t you like?”

“Probably your armour,” Shepard said honestly, “it’s too difficult to take off quickly. The spurs are an engineering marvel.”

Feriant nodded in agreement.

“That’s true,” he said. Feriant tugged at his hole for a second, reminding Shepard of the lengthy cock knotted inside of him. He carried Shepard with him to the bed, sitting down on one of the thermal blankets with his legs spread wide. “I’m going to pull out now.”

It didn’t take much force for Feriant to pull out, easing his knot out with a loud pop, and his long cock slowly slid out of his ass with a slick sound. Thick turian seed quickly pooled beneath them onto the blanket, gushing out of his ass in wake of its emptiness. Feriant’s long blue erection swayed teasingly between Shepard’s legs, still throbbing.

“You’re such a good fuck, Commander,” he said, his mandibles fluttering against Shepard’s cheek and gave him one last kiss.

It was to that sight that Vidinos walked back in on.

“Spirits,” he moaned, eyes fixed on the copious fluids leaking from Shepard’s ruined ass. His eyes locked on Feriant, who was sat behind him, blissful and sated. “Dahga, you’re dismissed.”

Feriant jumped to his feet, and popped off a salute. The sight of his hefty cock bobbing back and forth, seed sluicing all over and off its length, prompted Shepard to lick his lips in want.

“Yes, sir!”

He pulled Shepard in for one last kiss, pressed his forehead to Shepard’s, and walked out in high spirits.

Vidinos seemed lost in memory for a moment. Then he turned to look at Shepard, silently watching with his heated eyes.

“Stay here,” he said, striding quickly out of the room.

Vidinos returned with levo medigel, water, and gauze tape. He quietly attended to him, taking care of every bite mark (he hadn’t known there was more than the one Lorius had made), every talon welt and scratch on his body.

“I’m surprised you care about my injuries,” Shepard managed to hoarsely say when Vidinos had finished.

Vidinos’ hands froze from where they’d been caressing his rear. Shepard had been so absorbed in his ministrations that he didn't notice that Vidinos was now naked and hard.

“Shut up, Shepard,” he said, “I wanted to see you humiliated, not maimed.”

He sounded incredibly insulted.

“I told my squad to be careful,” Vidinos ground out. He started muttering under his breath about Lieutenants Lorius and Luxen (the other offender it seemed) and their inability to control themselves.

Once Vidinos had finished venting, to Shepard’s amusement, he looked at the scratches along Shepard’s waist. His fingers traced along the cleaned and treated cuts.

“It’s alright. I said I could handle it,” Shepard said.

“Tch. You humans wound so easily,” he whispered into his ear, sounding both annoyed and aroused.

“Get on the bed on all fours,” he ordered, stroking his massive spire of turian cock.

Vidinos followed in behind him, a low buzzing rumble in his throat as he used his thumbs to spread his cheeks, revealing his gaping hole to his inspection.

“You should see yourself, Shepard. You’re like a fucking cumdump for turian seed,” he said in his gruff voice. Shepard could still feel his fucked open hole leaking Feriant’s oily turian cum onto Vidinos’ bed. “You’re just a hole for superior turians like myself to fuck. Say it.”

“I’m just a hole for superior turians like Guard Captain Vidinos to fuck,” Shepard said, hiding his face in the covers in a mix of shame and chest-aching want.

A crushing hand gripped Shepard’s chin, sharp talons tickling against his jaw, and Vidinos’ mouth roughly pressed against his. It was clear that Vidinos had never done this before, but the sheer amount of dominance he asserted made it easy to forget the poor usage of his mouthplates against Shepard’s lips. His tongue snaked in a moment later and proceeded to tease and dominate his own. When they separated, Vidinos seemed to be more out of breath than he was, visibly panting for breath. Their impromptu kiss had surprisingly left Shepard’s cock rock hard again, and he couldn’t help giving himself idle strokes, moaning quietly under his breath.

Shepard could have sworn he saw a faint blush against Vidinos’ neck as he moved away from the bed. Vidinos stared at him, a hint of a question in his expression before it seemed to be forcibly repressed, as he too began to stroke himself.

“I can smell you, you know? You’ve been fucked for hours by my squad and you still reek of human arousal,” he said.

“You’re like a varren in heat,” Vidinos murmured after a long period of silence. His right hand meandered to the large swollen base of his cock as he spoke. “I knew you’d get Sergeant Dahga to fuck your wanting hole. I just didn’t think you’d rile him up enough to get him to knot you. Spirits..”

“Spread your legs apart wider,” he ordered, watching from the side of the bed. Vidinos nodded in satisfaction when Shepard’s legs felt like they were on the verge of doing the splits.

“Hold your cheeks open for me, human,” he growled.

Shepard didn’t even hesitate, and his fingertips dug into the globes of his ass as he pulled them as far apart as was physically comfortable. Vidinos knelt onto the bed and crawled between his legs before laying down on top of his body, his keel digging into his upper back as he pushed him further into the mattress. Vidinos planned on fucking him like he was an animal, like a varren, and the realization only made Shepard shake in want. Vidinos slowly ground his cock between his cheeks before placing the thin tip of his cock against his hole. Before Shepard could even hope of impaling himself on Vidinos’ large endowment, Vidinos pulled away.

“If you move, I’ll leave you wanting,” he hissed in his ear before placing even more of his weight on top of Shepard, completely covering him with his larger frame and placing his cock back at his entrance. “You will take what I give you.”

“Fuck, Vidinos, are you going to fuck me or what?” Shepard demanded.

Vidinos nibbled his ear between his pointy teeth, and licked the side of his throat.

“Beg for it and I might consider obliging you,” he said.

Shepard squirmed beneath him. Vidinos was a sexy fucking turian bastard.

“Please, Vidinos. I need your big turian cock inside of me, fucking my worthless human self. I need it,” he begged into the mattress.

“Is that all? I don’t think you want to be fucked, human,” Vidinos said, sounding incredibly bored.

“What?!” Shepard spluttered, his mind forgetting for a second that Vidinos was trying to get him to beg more. When it clicked once more, he went all out. “I need you to fuck me, Vidinos. I’m nothing without your huge cock inside of me. _Nothing_.”

Vidinos gave an uninterested grunt, slowly peeling his body off of Shepard’s.

“Please..” There were tears in Shepard’s eyes, tears of frustration and so much want it just hurt to ignore. “Please.. please, master. I need you to breed me full of more turian cum. I.. I need it.”

Vidinos sucked in a harsh intake of breath, his body falling back on top of his own as if he’d lost all ability to control his muscles.

“You want me to breed you? Like Dahga?” He asked, sounding incredibly hesitant for a second before his voice evened out. “He may have implanted silly delusions like affection in your mind, but what makes you think you’re worthy to be bred by a turian?”

Shepard was glad that his face was buried in one of the pillows as he didn’t think he’d have the ability to speak to him eye to eye.

“Please, master,” and Vidinos’ breathing stuttered for a second at hearing Shepard call him master again, “please breed me. I need it so bad.”

Vidinos was silent for a few moments before he cleared his throat and placed his mouth against Shepard’s ear.

“It would be incredibly cruel of me to deny you such a simple thing, Shepard. Spirits, you beg so beautifully,” he said with an audible croon in his voice.

With that said, he slowly sunk into Shepard’s well-used ass, loud squelching noises erupting as he dislodged, or moved through, deposits of cum made by Feriant.

Vidinos’ strong arms wrapped around Shepard’s chest, holding him still as his shaft began to broaden and began to test the boundaries of his hole with its girth. In and in, he sunk, until the large swollen knot on his cock pressed against his hole. Vidinos pressed against it, seeming to test the elasticity of his ass before pulling out until only the head remained. He sank back inside with an equally obscene noise.

Vidinos sighed and held Shepard even tighter.

“You were made to be fucked by turians,” Vidinos growled in his ear, slowly rocking the huge cock inside of him back and forth in long thrusts. “You were made to submit to us, to yield before your betters.”

Shepard was beyond the point of words, only capable of biting the sheets and whining deep in his throat. The pleasure of the long, so, so thick, smooth turian cock going so deep inside of him was indescribable, and Vidinos hadn’t even hilted yet. The knot at his base bumped against him on every thrust as Vidinos pressed against him with each delve back into his insides.

“When you beat my records, I asked Ochren to let me watch the recording of your attempt,” Vidinos said. His pace remained slow and steady as he spoke in a low, rolling rumble. “When I saw it, all I could think of was how I wanted you beneath me, to see such a powerful human on their knees before me. You were deadliness personified, Shepard. I am not foolish enough to think that I could compete with you on that front, but if I couldn’t best you in combat, then I’d best you by another means.”

“And here you are, Shepard. Where I’ve wanted you for so long,” he said. “I’ll fight for you Shepard, I’ll fight the Reapers on your orders with my squad, but only because I have great respect for your capabilities.”

Shepard chuckled weezily.

“Not because I’m a good fuck?”

Vidinos laughed, pulling out completely and slamming back in, hard. Shepard cried out into the blankets, the tantalizing combination of pleasure and almost-pain feeling too good. His knot sunk in slightly, burning as it spread him too wide for comfort. The equator of the wide sphere of flesh almost passed through his weakened sphincter. Shepard so badly wanted to press back against him, to feel all of his massive cock inside of him, but Vidinos had said not to move. It was with a heavy heart that Shepard let Vidinos pull his knot out with a slick pop.

“I wasn’t expecting you to agree to this. If you hadn’t, I’d have just asked for you to outfit my squad with better gear, but this outcome has proven to be far more… satisfactory,” Vidinos said.

“More than satisfactory,” Shepard murmured.

Vidinos stroked his chest, finding a nipple and pinching it harshly. Shepard hissed under his breath, but ultimately arched into the movement. Vidinos pulled out, his cock audibly dripping onto the bed, and used his legs to push Shepard’s legs together so that he was back in his original position. With a final movement, Vidinos placed his legs on either side of Shepard’s.

“You’re stretched enough for me to fuck you properly now,” he said, a dark promise in his voice.

They both groaned when he sunk back in to his knot.

“Remove your hands, Shepard,” Vidinos ordered, his teeth prickling against the nape of his neck.

Once Shepard’s hands were out of the way, Vidinos began a furious, flesh-slapping pace. The only thing that Shepard could do was grin and bear it, riding out Vidinos’ ravaging of his tender hole. It felt so good, feeling the large turian cock barrelling through his rectum, that Shepard couldn’t help but tell him. Shepard came untouched, his cock twitching in a dry orgasm after having came so many times, as he shook and writhed underneath Vidinos.

“You feel so good, Vidinos. So deep, so fucking big.”

Vidinos leant further forward so that his head was just ahead of Shepard’s own, highlighting the size difference between them. Shepard could only imagine the sight to an outside viewer, his ass up in the air with a large turian draped on top of him, pounding his ass into mush with his angular hips.

Shepard spent a long time underneath Vidinos, being frantically thrust into from behind, but eventually, when his ass felt almost numb, Vidinos began further testing his hole with his knot.

“You still want me to breed your cunt, Shepard? You want to be filled with more turian seed?” Vidinos asked.

“Fuck yes, Vidinos!” Shepard cried.

Vidinos pulled out and thrust incredibly hard inside of him, urging a yell from Shepard as his knot sunk inside of him. It sunk inside in increments as Vidinos pressed harshly against him, stretching him so far apart he felt like he was tearing, and then suddenly, the pressure disappeared and it was inside, secure. Vidinos tested their connection, tugging gently at his hole, before rutting against him with the half inch of shaft behind his knot. Shepard felt so full, so secure and right in Vidinos’ tight embrace as he shifted his cock minutely back and forth, chasing his close climax by the throbbing he was doing so deep inside of him.

Not long after, Vidinos came and his knot swelled until it pressed against his prostate. Shepard sobbed into the mattress at the feeling, and almost immediately after, Vidinos began to fill him. Turians generally came a lot compared to humans, as evidenced by the goopy mess his hole was after the gangbang. Like Feriant had demonstrated before him, a turian who’d knotted though, that was a whole other level. It felt like someone had turned on a hose inside of him. A seemingly endless rush of hot fluid entered his guts as Vidinos spurted again, and again, and again. All Shepard could do was lie there, bearing the discomfort of feeling far too full, as Vidinos well and truly bred him for minutes on end. Just when the pressure started feeling too much, the flow stopped, and Vidinos went slack against him and rolled them so that Vidinos was on his back with Shepard on top of him.

“I feel so full,” Shepard muttered. It was with lazy eyes that Shepard watched Vidinos idly caress his hips and waist.

“You love this feeling, don’t you, Shepard? You love submitting to turians, you fucking slut,” he groaned. Vidinos sat up, bringing Shepard into his lap, to pull Shepard into another domineering kiss. They parted, Vidinos’ cock throbbing slightly inside of him, and Vidinos rested his head on top of Shepard’s. “Perhaps, when the Reapers are defeated, we’ll do this again. I’ll bring more turians for you next time. By the time we finish with you, you’ll be able to take two turians at once in this cunt of yours.”

His words shouldn’t turn him on, but they did. The idea of being gangbanged by more turians was beyond appealing, being used and humiliated again. He needed it like he needed air, but oddly, there was something he wanted more.

“Will you be the last to take me again, Vidinos? Will you stake your claim to my body in front of everyone that time?”

Vidinos rumbled loudly in his ear. The sound was entirely male and dominant; there was no question that Vidinos would do it, gladly even.

“Is that what you want?” He said with a large amount of dubious surprise in his voice. “You’d want me to breed you in front of my squad? What myself and Dahga have done with you, if you were my species and female, is the equivalent of us impregnating you, Shepard.”

“And you both loved it, Vidinos,” Shepard said, smirking.

Vidinos’ hand involuntarily snaked down to his muscled abdomen, stroking it absentmindedly before feeling around his ass, pressing against the bulge in the rim of his ass where Vidinos’ knot had expanded.

“Fair point,” Vidinos muttered. “Spirits, you’re such a fucking whore for turian cock.”

“For yours? God, yes. You didn’t see how I was watching you during the gangbang? I was wondering when you were going to come over and show your subordinates how it was done,” Shepard said with an easy smile.

It seemed to be a huge surprise to Vidinos, as his eyes met his with unsuppressed surprise before he managed to catch himself.

“Not Lorius?”

Shepard snorted, shaking his head.

“He was fun and all, but I was really waiting for you to fuck me. You’re the one who convinced me into doing this, so I wanted to see what you could do,” Shepard explained.

Vidinos just stared at him.

“If that’s the case,” he said after snapping out of his dumbfoundedness, “then I’ll keep this between my squad and you then,” he murmured. A small thread of possessiveness entered Vidinos’ voice, and his arms wrapped surprisingly gently around Shepard’s torso, holding him closer to his body. “I wouldn’t want your hole becoming too loose for my usage.”

“Such a romantic, Vidinos,” Shepard said,

“Semeel, Shepard,” he murmured, “you will call me Semeel.”

“Semeel,” he said, attempting to copy his pronunciation  
“Passable,” he grunted. “You are not my subordinate, and we know each other far too intimately to refer to each other by rank or last name in private.”

“I suppose you can call me John if it’s that much of a pressing matter,” Shepard said.

“You clearly prefer Shepard, so Shepard is what I will call you,” Vidinos, Semeel, said.

“Thanks, Semeel,” he murmured.

“Rest, Shepard,” Vidinos said into Shepard’s ear. The turian rolled onto his side, spooning Shepard from behind. “After you rest, we’ll shower, and I’ll escort you to your ship.”

“We will deploy to the Citadel within two cycles of the nearest star. We will await your orders there.”

Shepard managed a nod before instantly falling asleep.

* * *

“You were gone for a long while, Shepard,” Garrus called from the battery as he walked past.

Shepard swore under his breath as Garrus approached him.

“Any luck with Admiral Ahern?” Garrus said. Shepard audibly groaned when Garrus’ nasal plates started shifting.

“No, though I managed to convince a turian spec-ops team to take up arms.”

Garrus smirked at Shepard.

“Vidinos. Really?”

“We can take all the help we can get,” Shepard said, praying for the slim chance that Garrus had not caught the scent of sex on him.

“You should try not fucking all the help we can get, Shepard,” Garrus teased. “I imagine it must be a very persuasive means of negotation to get Vidinos to fight with you.”

“Fuck you, Garrus,” Shepard said with little heat in his voice.

“Maybe after some calibrations,” Garrus said. He laughed at Shepard’s shock. “I’m only kidding, but you may want to.. err.. you may want to use that fluoride stuff on your teeth. You know, that paste thing? Your teeth, they’re kind of... stained?”

Shepard didn’t know what was more embarrassing, having Garrus sound incredibly awkward about the fact that he’d been walking around with turian cum stuck to his teeth, or just the fact that he had turian cum stuck to his teeth.

He settled for the most eloquent solution to venting his embarrassment.

“Fuck.”


End file.
